


Intertwining

by Livysan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi/Mikasa - Freeform, Making Love, Sex, Slight pregnancy mention, Vanilla, be nice pls, because its what they both need, levi love his mikasa ok, mikasa/levi - Freeform, multiple position changes, position change, probably edit more later :'), rip survey corps ears, soft love making, very very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livysan/pseuds/Livysan
Summary: Levi and mikasa make love for the first time





	Intertwining

The evening began to fade into twilight, as warmth blew its last breath, winter slowly crept upon vast deep woods outside the walls. A cold airs presence was visible, as Mikasa exhaled, and traversed among the forest. The survey corps had gone on another exhibition outside their closure of stone, mainly exploration of sorts to find more info on the unusual shifters they found recently. Another reason being, Hanji couldn’t resist a possibility of more research on the menacing beings. 

Mikasa had been specifically chosen for the exhibition as well, along with levi, being that she was a captain herself now. As the years went by, and her relationship with him began to change, he saw something in her, more then just being a simple soldier, she had the greatness of a skilled leader unlike any other and felt it not right for her skills to be held back any longer. The young woman was secretly nervous, and ecstatic after he told her of her new position, while attempting to hold back a smile. 

Now standing in an ocean of greenery, trees taller then the majority of large titans shes seen over the years, the quiet night fell, while cadets were fast asleep in their tents. Silence began to creep over her surroundings. looking back she remembers a time where this would terrify her, the thought of being so isolated in a dark endless place, the emptiness between the trees, with the thought of what could be hiding beyond them. This wasn’t one of those moments, it was a time of peace, with the outside world playing a songs of cricket chirps, along with a harmonious crackling of a fire. 

A sudden feeling of warm arms wrapping around her from behind, and soft lips caressing her neck, made her jump slightly, and then sink comfortably into the grasp. “You're so soft” said a familiar deep voice. She trusted this voice, she adored this voice, and these hands that were caressing curvy sides, gently drifting up and down around her waist. His lips were dry and lovely against her skin, a feeling so heavenly with allure. A soft moan bloomed from her “l-levi…I-I thought you were asleep..” she said as he continued kissing down her neck.

“How can I sleep when this beautiful woman I’m touching isn't sleeping beside me?” he responded with a husky tone. She began to turn an even deeper shade of red, as touch reached a lower back and ever so gently twirled her around. They gazed at one another, the dark haired mans desire rising, as eyes looked over a blushed ridden face. Mikasa looked to the side swiftly, from embarrassment, how could one man make her feel so many things at once? 

Eyes with thoughtful reverence, looked at her as if she were a carefully constructed painting, analyzing every detail, and brush stroke. Those long lashes that fluttered when she was nervous, the gorgeous violet they framed, features so elegant and exquisite, his knees nearly breaking in praise, and the cherry pink stain of her lips, so kissable it felt almost downright unfair. 

A hand stroked her cheek gently, gaze entranced by his intoxicating warmth. The only thought that came to mind while she looked back at him, was the notion that this man was absolutely gorgeous. Eyes ashen with darkness as lustrous and deep as the stormy sea of clustered clouds swarming to fortify the birth of a new rain, fulfilled by a depth within so recklessly full with agony brought by years of bloodshed, but as they gazed upon her, were consumed with nothing but selfless revere, overwhelming the very core of his being. A small delicate hand touched in return to stroke along strong handsome features, brushing over his lips, which began kissing the palm of that delicate hand in return.

“I want you” he hummed against her palm, gently kissing the fingers, as if they were the most precious thing in existence. His expression was full to the brink with desire. She’d seen this side of him before, but never was it as desperate as it was now. Mikasa’s heart began to beat fast, an intimate warmth began spreading throughout her body. He wanted her. The one person in the world who she felt truly understood her, wanted her, and would die for her, with a single say if she just asked it of him.

A tear began to roll softly down a cheek, Levi’s eyes shifted in worry, they began pleadingly asking her what he did that hurt her, as a finger gently caught the falling tear. The man assumed she was overwhelmed, that perhaps he was asking too much of her. Kisses began covering tear stained cheeks asking for forgiveness, his heart beginning to break along with the flood of tears. If he ever hurt her, he would never bring mercy upon himself. All questions were soon answered by the sudden feeling of lips against his own. 

Collides continued in soft intimate caresses, her hiccups, gently muffled, by lips covering hers with a soothing need . Tongues skimming over one anothers. After what felt like countless hours of tender chaste affections, the two lovers separated their lips to catch a breath of cold air, the words began to spill from her “I.. want you too”

********** 

They moved towards their tent, the lush emerald grass flattening between each step. Once inside, with the heavily layered curtains closing behind them, it was dark except for the small oil lamp tucked in the corner, illuminating the upwards structure of the interior, with blankets, and pillows for the couple layered on the soft flooring of the clothed room. The man quickly crouched inside and began a path towards the corner to dim the light ever so slightly. Mikasa felt the beginnings of nervous emotion consuming her, and out of it hugged herself protectively in response. Levi noticed this as quickly as it came, sitting himself on the blanketed surface, then gently reaching a hand upwards towards her to join his own, the woman's face was flushed a light pink from the action given to her so fondly, his gaze was full of patience and love. A smaller hand met his own, tension swiftly leaving her body, bringing her to join him on the soft floor. 

Divinely rough, calloused hands brushed a strand of fallen hair behind her ear, the caress of his fingers making her shiver with want, desire speaking to her within the stormy gray of his eyes, “Are you sure you want this?” in response half lidded eyes drifted to his own full of heat “I’m sure” her voice soft and breathy with yearning. Pressing their foreheads together, skilled fingers began to undo the deep emerald of her hood, smaller fingers doing the same in return with his own. Lips grazed against her neck, the warmth of his breath eliciting a flutter of lashes, warmth enveloped her, in strokes, downwards and upwards, increasing in tempo, speaking to her for what those affections wished to find within her, to cherish with those ever so lovely lips, that made her tremble with need. 

“Please.. please” she begged and begged, in a whisper so full of desperation, it broke his heart to deny her any longer. Lifting her into his lap, pulling the others body closer to his own, he trailed love down the arch of her neck, along with suckles, blemishing flawless ivory with rouge as deep as a finely aged syrah wine. Long fingers began undoing the leather of the straps adorning her body. In return her own brushed and combed through the mans hair, kissing into his dark locks, while he buried his face within her clothed chest.

Breathing increasing, hands becoming more and more impatient, the girl wanted him closer, if at all possible, she begged even more. Their bodies rocking together for what was to come. A strong hand grasped a clothed thigh, while the other joined on the young woman's lower back, lowering her gently into the sheets. He’d never wanted something so badly in his life, to strip this gorgeous being of her garments, to claim his love within her, to protect, and cherish her, was everything he ever needed and didn’t know he wanted, and she was here breathing, the beat of a heart racing within the girls chest, craving the same thoughts that riddled his brain with desperation. 

Practically tearing eachothers maneuver belts off, as well as Mikasa particularly determined to remove his pants, they were finally free of their bounds. “Lift your hips darling” a deep breathy voice requested. The raven haired woman raised her hips upwards while her fingers clung for life on the sheets, hands quickly unclasped the material adorning wide hips and slid them down her lusciously soft thighs. Eyes filled to the brink with lust, she began to undo the buttons of her top, as well as his own, the others hands joining hers, helping guide them all the way down, shirt being pushed off the muscles of his arms. She then reached for him, hand cradling her head into the curve of his neck, lifting her slightly, as he pushed the rest of her garment off with the other. 

Her body was gently set back into the sheets, left in nothing but her underwear, eyes began to drift over her form, he had to remove these too, out of need to see every inch of her. Arching her back slightly she allowed him to unclasp the beige strap of her bra, her large breasts finally being released from their binding, the article carelessly tossed to the side of the room, and then his gaze quickly drifting towards the lace shielding her intimacy. The woman below him bit her lip in anticipation, long fingers trailed from her hourglass, to the width of her hips, body below him making his erection swell with desire, pulling the article down her smooth legs, revealing the gloss of her delicate sheath. 

“Beautiful” words spoken began to be etched into skin along her inner thighs,”So soft” he cried out in a whisper, her body burning with heat. The woman above him gasped in euphoric bliss, pale skin blushed a deep red, as a skillful tongue, sucked, and licked, while lingering near her entrance. The trail of his love meeting the jut of her pelvic bone, while unchaste thoughts drifted to a wishful craving for those wide hips to bare his children, If heaven willing ensued.

Tongue marking love onto her sweet soft skin, suckling on her very essence, while his voice began to worship every inch of the celestial body underneath him, repeating his want for her. Whimpers of ecstasy poured out from the girl, Mikasa never remembered a time in life where she felt so beautiful, and wonderful, he made her feel so much she couldn’t even control it, everything in her heart just spilled out.

“Please…please” those lovely words were spoken again, wanting nothing more then to give her everything she wanted, he lavished and kissed her stomach, up to the valley of her breasts, “mm..I love these” heat of his breath sweeping against the silk of her areola, lips sucking, and adoring her voluptuous chest, pulling a whine out of the depths of her lungs. The woman beneath him began panting, and combing her fingers through the strands of his hair, encouraging him to continue. 

Much to Mikasa’s dislike, he stopped his ministrations to quickly remove the black of his underwear, throwing them to join the others. Finally getting a good look at this gorgeous man before her and all of his glory, the girls eyes gazed upon rows and rows of muscle, scars trailing over the hard planes of his chest, and shoulders, a few more recent cuts skimming along his thighs as well, nearing the lovely cock in between strong legs, he was most certainly well endowed, it was beautiful. Heat enveloped her abdomen with want. 

Levi watched, entranced by her as dark lashes fluttered, bringing long fingers to her lips, licking inbetween the curves, and joints, to then slowly trailing his hand over the mounds of her breasts seductively, evoking a shutter from him, in response, then lower over the subtle arch of a stomach, both of them panting heavily while his hand was guided all the way down between her lovely legs pressing against the flower of her intimacy, a smaller hand over his own pressing his hand deeper into the bone of her pelvis, and along her lower lips. 

“Aaaa” she gasped in pleasure as fingers began to stroke, both lovers panting quickening, as they felt together the slick of her entrance. Levi began leaving hickeys along the side of her neck and downwards towards her clavicle bone. The younger woman's hips began to gyrate along with their intertwined fingers, rhythmically rocking against them, till a gentle intrusion entered along with another.

Levi was touching her inner walls, opening them more and more for what they so anxiously wanted next, moans and gasps increasing, in intensity as he strummed her like a violin waiting for the highest note to be awakened from its cords. Fingers began scissoring gently into a slick cavern, stretching her tight sheathe. “Darling you're so wet, Fuck” A voice so deeply pleading for the enchantress between her legs.

“I-I want it now! Please!” said the implores of an angel below him begging, questioning himself as to how he resisted for so long. Both hands left the warm embrace of soft thighs that spread out further for desire in immediacy. Quickly aligning his thick member with a silky entrance, while stroking along the lovely stretch marks of her wide hips, he began to push in, with restraint as not to hurt her. 

“OH GOD!” she proclaimed with a loud inhale, as strong arms soon embraced her, while soothing kisses were scattered among her petite features, and fingers combed through dark tresses. 

“Breathe for me love” 

Those words made the air in her lungs quickly follow in suit, lower half heating immensely with the intrusion. Levi pushed further and further, both wanting everything each other could give, till all was within her, tip kissing her cervix. Nuzzling against his strong cheekbones, she wished desperately for more, with touch. Thick brows furrowed, while gray irises burned with desire, in ask of confirmation. 

“Take me” she said with a honeyed whisper, eyes blazed with determination, both of their hands coming together as the man began to kiss the soft palm within his own, in a tenderness that beseeched claim. A pull unraveled from within her, and with the gentleness only a lover could have, he thrust back inside of her walls, the slow build increasing in pace. With every kiss in the silk of her womb an outcry of pleasure was drawed from her, over and over. 

Sitting back while strong hands gripped her hips, he thrust into that lovely warmth once more, creating a mantra of angelic cries. She was beauty itself, His love for her outstretched beyond time. Need for her to know this yearning, grabbing the soft skin of her buttocks he rested her lower body onto his thighs, she opened for him even more in return. The length of his cock retreating deeper and deeper into her with each steady gyrate of his hips, as she began screaming in ecstasy. 

The squelch of their love making, becoming louder in sound, the mans eyes drifting to her gorgeous form, breasts bouncing with every plunge of his cock, skin blushed with, pleasure, the hard of his member throbbing within those slick walls. Emotions overwhelming the woman's body at full capacity, hands picked her up once more, as he placed her fully within his lap, arms wrapping around one another, hands trailing to guide her hips in undulating fervor on his length. 

“Its so deep -AH!” Mikasa’s pleasure taking hold of her thoughts. Grunts, and moans from the couple increasing, as tears began to flood, and spill, with heedless bliss that the joining of their bodies could only gift them. The fire began building in strengthening intensity, as he pressed Mikasa down within the sheets once more with a hunger to bring her to her peak, lifting a long shapely leg, and bending it towards the girls chest, her vaginal opening widening more with the change in position. 

Levi continued to pound into her, cock penetrating deeper, as her body moved up and down with the strength of his hips. Gazing below, he could see himself inside of her, length coated in her nectar, his large cock somehow fitting within the pink of her tight passage, as if they were made for one anothers union. 

“OH GOD! I-I FEEL IT!” She cried out eyes looking heavenward, with pleasure for the building of her orgasm. He was getting close as well “I know Mika me too” he replied, with a husky whisper into her ear, kissing away the streams falling down elegant cheekbones. With all the strength left in him, he slammed into her over and over with urgency, heat building higher, until Mikasa screamed with rapture, like a crescendo of symphonies, brought to their spire, both bodies writhed with climax of orgasmic bliss, while ravishing long legs wrapped around hips keeping him in the swell of her core, as Levi continued to pump his love within her, slowly filling her with his release.

Both panting in the afterglow, touches trailed over skin, as Levi rolled them onto their sides, while chaste kisses of pure unfeigned emotion ensued, his hands gently brushing everywhere they could on her curvy figure, smaller hands began to trace over year old scars littering his broad chest. Minutes passed, then hours more into the night till the faint break of dawn, ever so slightly peaked through the tents thick veils.

Love consummated, a slow, soothing connection of lips continued, bare bodies pressed together providing heat, as the panting of lungs subdued. A thumb traced along smooth skin of a cheekbone, then grazed over the swell of pink lips. Deep violet eyes connected with stormy gray, gazing in adoration at the other before them. Light filtered through the threads of their shelter, just right to form an incandescent glow on the delicate structure of his beloveds face. Long dark lashes fluttering, as they both studied one another with utmost admiration. Thoughts filling every corner of his mind with their love making, with her and only her. Violets, began to drift close from exhaustion, as a small smile of contentment, appeared on her lovely face.

Pulling the other closer to him, he pressed his forehead against hers, and with devotion, as undeniable as the moons lust for the caress of the suns rays, lips brushed against the smooth skin of her forehead, proclaiming his love. Eyes involuntarily began to shut, and with one last look, words spilled in a murmured hush of affection, for only her“I swear you’ll be the death of me”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a very soft love making fic about them, they have so much tension between eachother ik it would just pour out. Thank you so much for reading! i worked really hard on this, and its in fact my first sex fic so im totally new to this lmao. I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments! <3
> 
> If you have any questions etc, feel free to ask me on my tumblr: cherrymilkyy


End file.
